


The Green Monster

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mention of unwanted sexual advances, F/M, Minor Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested: "hi can u do 1 where dean & y/n r madly in love & shows it 2 people & they go 2 visit ellen & jo & jo become jealous & tries 2 make them fight then dean notice & fight w/ jo & it end in fluff and smut with upset y/n"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Monster

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not exactly what you wanted, anon, but here's my go at it. I hope you all enjoy!

You and Dean had been going pretty steady for a month, now.

Yeah, there'd been some rocky patches. After all, relationships were a sort of anti-thesis for hunters. They could tie you down and, ultimately, could become a very large weak point. What had started out as simple convenience for the two of you had slowly melded into something stronger.

Everything about you matched Dean perfectly. He was quick on the trigger and you were one hell of a tactician. Both of you had saved each other's ass countless times during the past few hunts. Together, you made one hell of a team. Granted, everything wasn't always sunshine and roses. But nothing ever was, especially when you were a hunter.

You rolled the bottle of beer between your palms before taking a sip. The liquid rolled around your tongue before you swallowed. The bar's lighting was a little dim, but you guessed it just helped the ambiance or whatever. Besides, this place was crawling with hunters. It wasn't uncommon for most of them to want to keep their identities on the low down.

Tinny country music played in the background and pool balls cracked somewhere. Low, muttered conversations hummed like a flock of mosquitoes had taken up residence. Dean's hand shifted on your back and slid down to the back pocket of your jeans. You hid a smile against the neck of the beer bottle. Dean didn't hold hands, instead, he preferred to tuck his hand into your back pockets. It proved to be distracting sometimes, though. Especially when he wiggled his fingers or pinched lightly. Ellen was leaned over the bar-top, deep in conversation with Sam and Dean. Both boys were nodding and occasionally edged a word or two in.

Finishing off your beer, you stood and bent next to Dean's ear. "I'm gonna go shoot some pool, maybe score a few bucks."

The hand in your pocket pinched and those green eyes gleamed as he shot you a small smile. "I'd say good luck but you probably won't need it."

You laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips before heading across the bar. Two big men with rough-looking beards were resetting the balls as you leaned a hip against the table.

"Mind if I join you gentlemen?" You smiled winningly. One of them grinned in return.

"You ever shoot pool before, little lady?"

 

 

Dean braced his elbows on the bar-top and swallowed the last of his beer. Ellen was over talking to another patron, so he crooked a finger at Jo.

The doe-eyed blonde sashayed over, wiping her hands on a rag. "What can I getcha, Dean?"

"Another," Dean pushed his empty forward and rapped his knuckles against the wood.

Jo's eyes flicked over his shoulder and narrowed before she smiled. The cold glass of the bottle made a ring on the napkin as she slid the beer over.

"Your girl's bein' mighty loose over there."

Dean frowned and shot a glance over his shoulder. Y/N had just made a spectacular shot with the pool cue and was high-fiving one of the spectators. Her Y/C/H hung around her face as she reset the balls. Dean turned back around.

"Y/N doesn't fool around."

Jo's eyes glittered as a tiny smirk lifted her lips. She pointed her finger at the other side of the room again.

"You sure?"

 

 

You bent over the table, lining up your shot methodically. "You boys had better start playing to win. You've already lost a hundred bucks to a girl."

You bit your lip as you grinned.

Rough hands suddenly pawed at your hips and groped your ass. "How 'bout we raise the stakes to something a little...More."

The words were growled into your ear on whiskey-soured breath. Disgust had you gagging. Your teeth ground together as you slowly stood and turned. You smiled sweetly and then, in one smooth move, punched the man in the nose.

There was an audible crack and he howled, hand coming up to cradle his face. You brought your knee up fast and hard, sending him to the floor.

"Keep your paws to yourself, asshole. If a woman wants to be touched, she'll let you know. Got it?" You stood over the man, fists at the ready and anger burning in your veins.

He scowled at you. "Whatever, fine. Sorry."

You pocketed the cash that rested on the edge of the table and stalked over to the bar. Dean eyed you with no small amount of pride. "Nice right hook, by the way."

He wrapped an arm around your waist. "Wish it'd been me, though. Son of a bitch had his hands all over you."

There was a delicate snort from the other side of the bar. Jo pushed her blonde hair away from her face. "Looked like she kinda wanted it."

Anger frothed, turning your stomach into a boiling pot of rage. "Yeah. I really think a broken nose and a set of bruised balls says ' _hey, I dig you_ '."

Dean let out a rumble of laughter. Jo's eyes slid to him and you saw the gleam of envy, jealousy, want, there.

The blonde girl pursed her lips and stalked off, actually stomping her feet. You glared at her, animosity slowly fading. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she set that douche on me."

 

 

Dean glanced at Y/N. "What? Why would Jo-"

Y/N's eyes flicked up. That adorable scowl still furrowed her brow and had her eyes glittering with anger. "She's jealous of me. It's written all over her face."

"You think Jo would do something like that?" She shrugged, body still tense.

With a jerk, she pulled the wad of cash from her pocket and slapped down a few bills. "Come on, I wanna get out of here before I do something I'll regret."

Dean jumped up from his stool and gave Sam a parting nod.

Y/N was stalking across the parking lot, hands swinging at her sides and glaring. It shouldn't have, but the sight of her riled and full of fire had Dean's body heating up. Seeing her fight was a sure fire way to get his engines running. But seeing her mad...Well.

Want had Dean's brain going hazy. As soon as he reached Y/N's side, he grabbed a hold of her arm and began walking her to the ramshackle out-building.

"Dean, what're you-" He kicked the wooden slat door shut and had her pressed up against the wall in the next instant. His lips crushed down on her's.

 

 

You gasped as Dean's body pressed up against your's. His hips rolled and the evidence of his desire ground against your belly.

You were between a wall and a hard place, it seemed. Not that the situation was all that bad...

Dean's tongue licked along your lower lip before he sucked it between his teeth. His hands groped at your breasts and ass as he left your mouth to nip at your throat. You panted and yanked his shirt off of his shoulders. With a growl, Dean's hands caught the hem of your shirt and flannel and had the material on the floor in a heartbeat.

He caught one of your denim-clad legs and hitched it over his arm. His fingers fumbled with the fly of your jeans. One of his hands laid flat on your belly and began to skim downward as you moaned into his shoulder. The hand delved into your panties and cupped your sex. Without preamble, one long finger slipped inside. A strangled noise erupted from your mouth as Dean began to pump that finger.

His breath was ragged and hot against your neck as his hips ground against you and his fingers drove you wild.

"Please, _Dean_! I _need_ you!"

Dean groaned and then he was shoving at his pants and hitching your legs around his waist. Your head smacked against the wooden slats of the wall as his cock nudged against your sex. With a rough roll of his hips, he was pushing inside.

His arms banded tight around you as his mouth came down hard on your's. You lost track of your breathing, your thoughts, your anger.

It was all Dean and the way he was around you, inside you. The sounds he made in your ear, against your lips, had you soaring higher and higher. With every thrust, the wall behind you rattled. The sounds of your mingled breathing and pleasure bounced off of the dusty rafters.

Dean reached between your rolling bodies and circled a finger over your clitoris. With a muffled cry, you finally, blessedly shot off. Dean swallowed your cries of pleasure as he shuddered with his own.

One of his hands flew up and braced against the wall as he caught his breath. Those green eyes gleamed with satisfaction when his lashes lifted from his cheeks.

His voice was husky when he spoke. "I should make you angry more."


End file.
